A Lost Love
by BiancaKat
Summary: Sirius returns and a new kind of magic comes to Hogwartz. Some OotP spoilers, not many. Rating may change.
1. Guess Who!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, so far! Don't sue… 

A Lost Love

Ch.1

It was the beginning of their 7th year at Hogwartz, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were enduring the excruciatingly long Sorting Ceremony.

"I wish that they'd hurry it up a bit. I'm starving." Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione.

"Me, too." agreed Harry.

"Really, is that all you two ever think about?" joked Hermione.

"No, just most of the time." kidded Ron.

"Oh, really? And _what_, may I ask, do you do the rest of the time? Other than sleep, that is. You certainly don't use your time to study." Hermione struggled to keep a straight face. 

"Well, Ron here checks out all of the girls." supplied Harry.

"So?" Ron retorted, "You do too." They all started laughing.

Hermione noticed, as Professor Dumbledore stood to make his announcements, that yet again, there was no one in the Defense Against the Dark Arts chair. 

The year before, no one had wanted the job, so Professor Dumbledore had taught it. He stood now to make his announcements. 

"I would like to advise everyone NOT to go into the Forbidden Forest. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that magic in the halls is prohibited. (He paused and looked at the 'Dream Team') And last, but most definitely not least, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.", he broke off for a moment. Hermione noticed that the scowl on Snape's face deepened and Dumbledore looked over and winked at Ron, Harry, and herself. He smiled and continued, "I would like for you all to meet your new professor, Professor Black."

Hermione's eyes got big and she could feel all of the color drain from her face as her stomach and heart did flip-flops. It looked as though Harry and Ron were going to faint.

***Hermione's Thoughts***

Their 6th year had been horrible. They had lost Sirius in a battle with Death Eaters only months before they had started their 6th year at Hogwartz.

Harry had lost  the closest thing that he'd ever had to a father. Ron had lost his 'uncle' and a good friend. And Hermione, though Harry and Ron didn't know, had lost the love of her life.

She never had a chance to tell Sirius how she felt. And she knew that she couldn't talk to Ron and Harry about her loss. They both loved Sirius, but not with the same depth and intensity that she did. They wouldn't  have understood.

***End Hermione's Thoughts***

When the doors to the Great Hall opened, Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and back to the current situation. The Hall was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. Then, there he was. Standing in the doorway, smiling and alive as ever, was Sirius Black.

Harry and Hermione both shed tears of happiness as they clapped so hard that their hands went numb. Ron fainted and fell out of his seat. And as the shock  slowly subsided, the applause steadily grew to a thunderous level.

A smile spread across Sirius' face as he walked towards the head table. He stopped along the way, at the Gryffindor table, in front of Harry and Hermione. He noted that Harry looked like he'd just seen a ghost for the first time but was obviously happy to see him. And though he could tell that Hermione was glad to see him as well, her expression was a little harder to discern.

Sirius laughed, "Are you two alright? You both look a fright." 

"S-Sirius?" croaked Harry. Sirius nodded.

"Oh. My. God." said Hermione, slowly, "Oh, my God!" They both smiled and jumped up to embrace him. 

Harry beat Hermione there. Harry squeezed him so hard that he thought that he was going to explode. "Harry. I've missed you too, but I still need to breath.", choked Sirius through his tearful laughter.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Sirius.", said Harry sheepishly as he backed off. 

Sirius then turned to Hermione, "What 'Mione? No hug?" 

She smiled and embraced him tightly. Being this close to him re-ignited every flame in her soul that burned for him. She could've sworn that she felt him shiver at her touch, but it was probably just her imagination. She broke down into happy tears again, "Sirius?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"Not that I'm not ecstatic that you're back, but how? You fell through the veil."

Sirius pulled back and looked at his godson and his best friend and said, "All in due time."

He winked and then turned to go to the head table, he started to take a step but stopped and looked down. Sirius chuckled slightly, then stepped over a still unconscious Ron. Harry and Hermione decided to wait for a bit before they woke Ron. When they turned back to their plates, they realized that the feast had already begun.

All through dinner, Hermione kept stealing glances at Sirius. She noticed that Ron and Harry did too, (Ron had awakened about 15 minutes after he had fainted.) She couldn't believe it. 

"He's back.", she thought, "Sirius. Sirius Black is alive."

Her heart felt lighter than it had in over a year and for once since she'd found out he'd died, she had a dreamless sleep. A peaceful sleep that didn't include nightmares replaying his death, or nightmares haunting her of what they could've had. When she awoke the next morning, Hermione felt better and more rested than she had in a long time.

Hermione showered and dressed quickly. She combed her hair which now fell in shiny, straight locks down to the middle of her back. She then masterfully applied her make-up and ran to meet Harry and Ron in the common room. 

When she got there, Harry and Ron had on smiles that lit up their entire face. They both turned when they heard her coming. 

"Wow. You look great, Hermione." said Ron in awe.

"Thanks." she replied, obviously flattered, "What are you two so happy about?" 

"What? Other than the obvious?" asked Harry, Hermione grinned widely. 

"Do you mean to tell me that for once, our Little 'Mione, has neglected to look at her schedule?" kidded Ron. Hermione, still grinning, nodded shyly. "Well, why don't you look?"

Hermione took out her own schedule and looked at it. Her face lit up just like her two best friends'. The three of them rushed down to breakfast, all still smiling broadly, and still all trying to get over their initial shock.

*Please r/r. This is my first Hermione/Sirius and I hope that you all like it. Thanks for reading.*


	2. First Day Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this HP story except this plot- not the characters, school, nada…so don't sue!

A Lost Love

Ch.2

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were usually the last to class and sat in the back. But not today. Today, they were the first to class and made sure that they were right in fight. 

They got to start off their day, not to mention their year, with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Granted, it was a double with Slytherins, it was also a double class with Sirius. 

Sirius walked into his classroom to make sure that everything was ready for his upcoming 7th year class. Not to his surprise, three seats were already occupied. He laughed heartily, startling his longtime friends.

"A bit early, aren't you? Class doesn't start for 15 minutes."

" We know Sir- er…Professor. But we wanted to make sure that we got good seats." said Ron.

Sirius winced, "Please. Let's keep it casual. Call me Sirius." then he added in a whisper, "Unless there's another teacher around, then it's Professor Black." 

"Er… okay, Sirius?" said Hermione, "How'd you get out of the veil?"

"Haha. I should've known that there'd be an ulterior motive. You three are rarely early for class and probably usually just cut it close to the bell." said Sirius. Harry and Hermione laughed in agreement. 

"How'd you know? You've never taught here before. Unless Lupin warned you." asked a curious Ron. 

"How'd I know? I'll tell you how I knew, and no, Remus didn't warn me. I know because you three remind me of James, Remus, and I back in the day." he laughed as he reminisced. 

"Oh." said Ron.

"Sirius, can you please tell us how you got out of the veil? I'm _dying_ to know.", begged Hermione.

Sirius looked at Hermione with total amazement. She never ceased to thirst for knowledge, and every new thing intrigued her. He also noticed that she had changed physically, too. Other that the fact that she had shrunk her teeth in 4th year, her hair was no longer bushy, but hung down to the middle of her back. He also noticed that her figure had become much more curvy and womanly since he had last seen her. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Sirius?" said Hermione, snapping him back, " Are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah, great. Just thinking, that's all."

The room began to fill up and they didn't have any time to find out how he'd miraculously escaped the veil.

~*~ 

After D.A.D.A., they had Charms, which gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione plenty of time to talk.

"That was the best lesson we've had since Lupin was teaching!" smiled Ron. 

"Seriously! I about died when Sirius told Malfoy to assist him. I thought he was going to shit his pants!" laughed Harry.

Hermione laughed too, but still, there was that one thing nagging her at the back of her mind. "Honestly, Hermione," she thought, "Harry and Ron don't seem to care so why should you?"

" 'Mione? You okay?" asked Ron. 

"Huh?" she said.

"You looked like you were trying to figure out something really hard, something  that not even _you_ could understand." replied Ron.

"Oh. That. I was just wondering how he got out of the veil."

"That again?" moaned Ron.

"Listen, Hermione.", said Harry, " He's back. We don't care how he got back. You're the only one who does. And if it bothers you that much, then he obviously doesn't mean as much to you as he does to us." Harry fumed.

Hermione glared at him. "How dare you? You have NO right to say such things. I died that day in ways you couldn't imagine. So don't tell me that I don't care. Don't you _dare_." she whispered angrily.

Harry and Ron didn't even try to retort. They had only seen her this angry when she had slapped Malfoy and walked out in Divination in 3rd year. And this surpassed how angry she was then. It terrified both of them to be on the receiving end on her venomous tone. They watched her leave the classroom, ignoring Professor Flitwick's pleas for her to return.

Ron's jaw dropped, "Do you think that we pissed her off too bad?" 

"Nah. She'll be fine in a couple of hours." replied Harry, but inside, he had a feeling that he was wrong.

~*~ 

Once Hermione had got out of the classroom, she broke out into a full run. Dashing down halls, turning into corridors, all the while, not even seeing where she was going. She couldn't stop crying, and she couldn't think, all she knew was that she wanted to get away from everything. Away from her torture.

She loved Sirius with her whole heart and soul, and was willing to do ANYTHING for him. The main problem was the simple fact that he didn't love her back, then there's the whole age difference thing. "He's 18 years older than you, Hermione. Get a grip on yourself." she scolded herself softly as she stopped to catch her breath.

She leaned against the wall, thinking she was alone, she continued to talk to herself, "Dammit. Why can't those thick prats understand? They don't know anything about me. After 7 years, you'd think that they'd finally get a clue."

"Getting a bit flustered with our friends now are we?" came a cold voice. 

Hermione  turned quickly to find Professor Snape stepping out of the shadows. "Shit! How long has he been there?" she thought panicky. 

"Now, Miss Granger, what are you doing out of class? Surely a little Know-It-All like _you_ wouldn't  skip class?"

"I-I needed fresh air. Professor Flitwick allowed me to take a walk." she said, thinking quickly.

"A walk?"

"Mm-hmm." 

He paused for a moment, then continued, " Miss Granger, are you aware that Professor Flitwick's classroom is on the _other_ side of the school?" Hermione's eyes got a little bigger. Snape's grin widened. "You didn't realize it, did you? **20** points from Gryffindor, for not paying attention through your pitiful tears."

"But Professor, I –" she tried to argue.

"Another **5** for arguing—" 

"But-"

"And another **5** for lying to me earlier."

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears. "Well, now that my job's done here, I'll be going." Snape said with a sly smile, he turned to leave but stopped abruptly and turned back to her, "Oh, and Miss Granger, I suggest that you get back to class immediately. Before you cause _anymore_ disgraces to come upon Gryffindor."

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

**Katie Black:** I loved Sirius to death (so to speak), it killed to have him die. I cried through the rest of the book. I had to bring him back.

**Silvermoon:** Thanks.

**shattered-destiny:** Thanks.


	3. Oh

**A Lost Love- Ch.3. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters so far. Just the plot. Don't sue.

 _I'm sorry I haven't posted in SO long but my computer's been down. For those of you reading 'All Alone', it's finished, I just have to get the last chapter posted. Thanks for being so patient. _

***

Hermione began wandering down a corridor that looked familiar. "Really, you'd think after 7years, and considering you my friends are, I know my way around here better." she mumbled to herself. She turned a corner and ran straight into Sirius.

"Hermione?! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Er… Hello Sirius."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, " Why does everyone keep saying that?!?!", she said, extremely irritated. 

"Pardon? Everyone?"

"Yes, I…I ran into Snape a moment ago and he asked me the same question you just did, then the ugly git took off 30 points!"

"What for?" he asked, trying to stay professional and not laugh.

"He took off 20 points 'for not paying attention through [my] pitiful tears'," she said mockingly. Sirius looked concerned but just chuckled and gestured for her to go on. "And when I tried to explain, he took off 5 points for arguing with him, and 5 more for 'lying to [him] earlier'. Can you believe that?!"

Sirius chuckled again then grew serious, "Did you lie to him?"

She looked him right in the eye, "Yeah. But it was none of his damn business why I was taking a walk! Besides, I wouldn't tell that greasy moron a thing even if it was his business, solely because he's such a pain in the ass."  She was still feeling very angry and was trying hard not to yell, but she had to admit to herself, it felt pretty good to bag on Snape and not get detention.

Sirius let out a hearty laugh that startled Hermione at first. She had missed that laugh, and she hadn't heard it in so long, except for in her dreams. "Hermione, why don't you have a seat?" 

They had gone to his office that couldn't have been more than 30 yards away from the corridor she had been in. _"That's why I knew that corridor." _she thought.

She took the seat in front of his desk. He shut the door, then sauntered over and took his own seat. She hadn't been in this office since he had taken over and began to look around, she could feel him looking at her. There was an awkward silence that made Hermione squirm uncomfortably in her seat. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore…

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Do I have something on my face or something?"

Oh, no. There's nothing on your face."

"Then why are you staring at me?" She couldn't help but feel somewhat flattered that he was looking at her, but still, she hated to be stared at.

"Oh…I ….uh, well, …um, why don't you tell me why you were taking that walk?" he hastily changed the subject. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. 

"Huh?"

"You said you lied to Snape about Flitwick giving you permission to leave, so why were you out, and how'd you end up over here? Flitwick's classroom is on the other side of the school."

Hermione felt the blood rush out of her face, she chuckled uncomfortably.

"Well, uh…" she smiled nervously, "Harry, Ron, and I were talking after we left your class. I guess I drifted off into my own little world because Ron asked me what I was thinking about."

"What were thinking about?"

"I'm getting to that. I was thinking about how you got out of the veil." Sirius laughed.

"What?" asked Hermione. 

"You. You never cease to amaze me. You, with your constant thirst for knowledge. It's unbelievable." he laughed. His eyes were twinkling and she felt like there had been no time lost between them.

Hermione smiled sheepishly and muttered, "Thanks." She then continued with her story, "Anyways, I told them what I was thinking about and Harry blew up at me. Started things like I don't care about you as much as they do, just because I'm curious about how you got out.  

I said my piece and walked out of the room. Prof—"

"What did you tell them ?" he interrupted.

"Just that they had no right to say such things and that they couldn't possibly understand wha…", she cut off, mentally kicking herself for almost telling him about her secret love for him.

"Couldn't possibly understand…_what_?" he was immensely curious as to what she was hiding. "You can tell me anything, Hermione. I'll always be here for you to talk to."

Hermione smiled, "I know."

"So what is it?"

"Uh…like I was saying. I walked out of Prof. Flitwick's room. He began to yell for me to come back but I kept walking. Once I was out, I began to cry and took off running and before I knew it, I was over here. I guess I was running to find something or someone comforting. (she shrugged).

That's when I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and Snape showed up and started being a jackass."

Sirius laughed for a moment, he couldn't figure out why she wouldn't answer his question, or why she changed the subject back to her story so quickly. _"She'll tell me when she's ready."_, he thought.  "Well, I think that I should award you 20 points for being such a good friend, 5 points for telling _me_ the truth and 5 for putting down Snape."

"Huh?"

"Well, Snivellus took those points  without any real reason, so why can't I give them back?"

Hermione laughed, "Thanks. But I don't think I've EVER _received_ points for mouthing to or about a teacher before." She laughed again and Sirius joined her in doing so.

"Hermione?" Sirius' sudden, calm tone commanded her attention.

"Yes?" she replied cautiously.

"Why are you so curious about how I got out?"

Hermione looked at him and, for once, was at a loss for words.

"Hermione?"

"Er… well, you see, after you di- er, _disappeared_, I was REALLY upset, (Sirius raised an eyebrow. Hermione noticed but continued.), and you know me, I turned to books to find out all I could about the veil."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, actually."

"Really?" he was in awe. That information had to be next to impossible to find, yet she had.

"Yes. One account. A woman was cast in by mistake, turned out she was falsely accused of a crime she didn't commit, (Sirius snorted), and was thrown in for punishment. Sort of like a muggle death penalty. (Sirius looked confused.) Anyway, when she got out and was questioned, she told the Ministry that it wasn't really death yet. That it was more of a judgment period."

Sirius nodded and indicated for her to go on, "She also said that in order to get out, you had to have a good reason, a _pure_ reason. She said that there were hundreds of people there and most of them went through a dark door and never came back. (Again, Sirius nodded, trying to keep his amazement from showing.) She also said that the guards could tell if your reason for returning here was truly pure, if it was, only then could you return back to this world and live out the rest of your life."

Sirius laughed, "Amazing! Simply amazing! You've never had to endure it but yet you know as much as I do, every detail. (Hermione shrugged, trying to stay as nonchalant as possible.) But I have one question."

"And what would that be?"

"If you knew all of that already, then why did you keep asking about how I got out?"

"Because, that woman got out because she was innocent and longed to return to her son. Her love for her family was so selfless and so pure and unconditional that she was able to return! It caused me to wonder, what did you need and long for here that was so pure, as pure as true love? What kept you alive? That's why I asked."

He shook his head in amazement, then looked up at her and looked her straight in the eyes to hold her gaze. "Well, I guess there's no fooling you. But you're asking the wrong questions. It's not a matter of 'what', it's a matter of 'who'."

"Huh?" his gaze was penetrating.

"Hermione, there is nothing, _nothing_ more pure than true love. That's why I've returned. I'm in love, but I haven't had a chance to win her love yet. That's why I've been given a second chance."

Hermione sat there dumbfounded. She shifted her gaze to the floor. "Oh." , was all that she could manage to say.

**Thanks for your reviews to:**

Kendra Meadows: Thanks.

padfootsgurl4eva: I totally agree. I hope she brings him back within the next two books, preferably the 6th one.

Snow White: You are such a butthead. LOL!!! Sure, we can go hang out by the SERTOMA club, as soon as I'm ungrounded. And if you can find a giraffe, I'd be MORE than happy to ride it to school. "Fight" is supposed to be "front" and you know it cuz you read the original. Like I said, You're such a butthead. But that's okay, you're still my girl. LOL! And what's with that line about loving Snape!!!! ***Disgusted look*** Gross!!!! Girl, me and you gotta talk. Ba-ad Traci. LOL! TTYL. 

Tara6: Thanks for your dedication and hope that his escape was up to your liking. My bf Traci ( the chic mentioned above) liked it so much that she asked to use it in her story! Hehe. Enjoy!

Fubi: Thanks, yeah I thought about the whole DA prof. thing being overused too, but it's really the only subject I see fitting for him at the moment. But thanks for your support in my different approach! ;)

Chantal9: Thanks girl. You know I'm with you on that.

Stephanie1316: Dang girl, write a long enough review?! LOL! I'm just playin'. Thanks for being so dedicated and putting me in your favorites!!! Sorry I made you wait, my computers been down and right now, I'm actually at my Grandma's. But we got a new comp, and it should be up to par pretty soon. I'm having a writer's block on the next chapter, so it might be a little while. Sorry. Keep Reading!!!

 Lilac Cherry Blossom: First of all, I'd like to say, cool name!!! Really original! He was my favorite character too. And I agree with you about Snape. But he has to be an ass, it's in his character. I have a question, are you for England? The way you spelled favorites made me curious. Just askin'. Thanks for readin'. Keep up the good work! LOL!

ilukaiba: Thank you!!!

fearless-chaser: Dude, I totally second that prayer. I bawled too, through the rest of the book and to sleep. So did my bf Traci, aka, Snow White. I wanted to send jkr a howler. LOL! Thank you for not doing the pun thing. That gets so old so fast. I'm definitely gonna cont this story.

LateroseMartin: Thanks. I about died too.


	4. Hidden Secrets

DISCLAIMER: Hey...I don't own HP or the characters. All I own is the plot. Everything belongs tothe wonderful J.K.Rowling.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been REALLY busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter. BUT... I'm having a MAJOR writers block. So, after reading this chapter, if you have ANY ideas... please, please, please email me @ blondie_14_15@hotmail.com. I will be sure to put in that it was inspired by you should I choose to use your suggestion. Thank you, SugaAngel.  
  
Ch. 4~ Hidden Secrets  
  
Hermione sat there for what seemed like ages. Sirius watched her as all the light dimmed from her eyes. She suddenly seemed younger and helpless, like everything has fallen apart. The glow in her face diminished before his eyes, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say she looked heartbroken.  
  
"Hermione?" He said in a quiet, concerned voice, "Hermione?"  
  
She looked at him as if she just realized he was there, "Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She declared, regaining her composure, "It's just," she paused searching for the right words, "It's just I've already missed all of Charms, and I still have to get my things before I go to Arithmancy."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Sorry to leave so abrubtly, Sirius, but I must go."  
  
"I understand." he said, unsure if he really did.  
  
Hermione rushed out of the room, leaving Sirius alone and confused. He couldn't figure out why she had reacted the way she did. She had asked for the truth and he had told her that she was in-love.  
  
Sirius shook his head and left his office to go teach his upcoming class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione entered the common room at a run. Harry and Ron were already there,waiting for her. She ran right pat them, not even glancing their way, on her way to the girls' dormatories, namely, her own.  
  
"Hermione." Ron yelled. She ignored him. "Hermione!" He shouted louder. She stopped and turned towards him.  
  
"What?" she growled.  
  
Ron held up her books and bag, "Looking for these?"  
  
"Where's my wand?"  
  
Harry reached into his robes and pulled it out, "Right here."  
  
Hermione stormed over and ripped her things out of their hands, "Thanks." She spat. Hermione turned to go to the dorms.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron hastily asked. Hermione paused for a second with her back facing them, she then shook her head and continued up the stairs. Harry stood by, quietly watching the scene before him.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled again.  
  
She spun on him, "What do you want now?!"  
  
He responded in such a soft and calm tone it startled her. "What's wrong 'Mione? Why won't you talk to us?"  
  
She suddenly felt a pang of guilt fot being so rude. 'They deserved it.' She told herself. She shook her head, "Nothing, Ron. I --- you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Why wouldn't we understand?" He asked. A tear slid down her cheek, Harry looked on in wonder, while Ron's eyes expressed love and concern for his friend, "Hermione?"  
  
"You just wouldn't, okay?" She said desperately. She turned and ran up to her dorm before she could be stopped again. As soon as she entered, she flung herself onto her bed and cried, she cried until she fell asleep.  
  
She awoke a while later to a rapping at the door.   
  
"Hermione? Hermione, I know you're in there. Open up."  
  
'Who is that?', she thought, 'Sirius?'  
  
"Hermione? C'mon, Hermione. I've already talked to Ron and Harry...Open the door."  
  
She cautiously walked to the door and unlocked it. She gently turned the knob and opened the door, and there stood Sirius.  
  
"H-hello, Si-Professor Black."  
  
He cringed, "'Mione, we've discussed this and I've told you...Sirius. Professor Black sounds too formal. Don't you think?", Hermione smiled, "So, may I come in?"  
  
"Er...yeah. Sorry."  
  
Sirius stepped in the room and looked around. It was extremely well kept, with a vanity table covered in things, bookshelves filled to capacity, and a very comfortable looking bed with a nightstand to the right. She led him over to a couple of cozy overstuffed armchairs. When they were both seated, Hermione became very interested in her feet. Sirius soon started to voice his concerns.  
  
"Hermione, Ron and Harry came to me and told me everything." He paused to see her reaction, her head flew up.  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, the rest of the arguement in class, what you said, what happened about an hour ago..."  
  
Hermione's face turned as red as Ron's hair, "So?"  
  
"So, why were you crying?"  
  
Hermione shifted her eyes away from Sirius' probing gaze...she wouldn' t allow him to see her so vulnerable, so....alone.  
  
"Hermione? Talk to me." she wouldn't look at him, "Is it something I said?"  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and he saw her trying to hide her sorrowm though her eyes were glistening with tears. She looked away from him.  
  
"Hermione...tell me."  
  
She sighed heavily with resignation, 'How do I tell him?' she thought, 'It'll never be, so why shouldn't I?' "Well...er, *sniff*, you see, there's this...guy. I really like him, maybe more, I don't know. But it doesn't matter because nothing will ever happen between us."  
  
Sirius took in a deep breath, "Why not?"  
  
"We're too good of friends, and I can't tell him even if I wanted to."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"We don't communicate well."  
  
"Oh. Do I know him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How well?"  
  
"VERY well."  
  
He cast his eyes down, "Oh. Who is it?"  
  
"Um... th-that's not important." she stuttered.   
  
He looked up, "Why not? Are you embarrassed?"  
  
"No! I'm not embarrassed at all! It's just... I want to scream it at the top of my lungs, but I can't. Harry'll get mad and he doesn't love me anyway so it doesn't matter." She said, mentally kicking herself for mentioning Harry.  
  
'Ron.' Thought Sirius, he sighed, "Hermione,if you love him, tell him. I'm sure he probably feels the same way."  
  
"No, he told me that he was in-love with someone else."  
  
"Did he say who?"  
  
"No. And I really don't care to know."  
  
"Is there anything I can do? Anyone I can talk to?"  
  
'Yes.' Hermione thought, 'You can forget the other girl and kiss me and love ME.' -"No."  
  
Sirius got up slowly, he almost looked as though his heart had been thrown into a blender.   
  
"Okay, then. I have to go. I need to talk to...er...someone." Sirius turned to leave, "Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Has our talk helped any?"  
  
'No! You've just got me more confused!'-- "Yes."  
  
He nodded amd almost inaudibly replied, "Good." Then he quietly opened the door and left her alone.  
  
When the door snapped shut, Hermione sadly whispered, "I love you, Sirius."  
  
THANK YOU TO:  
  
Draco-FutureBF: i'm sorry you had to wait so long but here you go! It mite be   
  
a lil while for the next chapter, but hopefully my block is unblocke soon. lol.   
  
Thanks.  
  
Hallie Walker: Thank you.  
  
JagFanatic: Aww... you are so sweet. Thank you. I really take those things to heart   
  
and it really means a lot to me. Thank you again!   
  
Allie-2003: Thank you too. Oh my gah...you all are going to make me cry with your  
  
reviews. You all are so-o sweet.  
  
Kendra Meadows: Thank you.  
  
Dani LupinPotterBlack: Thank you.  
  
ilukaiba: Thanks. I don't know about the fall over part, but thank you. Actually my best   
  
friend thought it worked too. Thanks again.  
  
michelline: Thank you.  
  
CeLeStIaL BeInG: Thank you.  
  
PadfootsAngel1: Thank you!  
  
Captain Oblivious: I know, I know. I'm getting to it. LOL! Thanks.  
  
MiniTieja: Thanks!  
  
LinNicole: Well...since I have your undivided attention then listen up...you might not   
  
want to sit on pins and needles cause that could be a bit painful...lol. Just kidding.   
  
Thank you for your compliments.   
  
A.L. Lorraine: I know... but hey...I had to work him in so that he'd be there ALL THE   
  
TIME. I don't think he'll be the Snape of the Gryffindors to the Slytherins. I love the   
  
Slytherin House...lol...I would never cause them unnessacary (can't spell) pain. Lol.   
  
Thank you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jazzylady: I bawled too, and I completey agree with you on the writing to JK thing.   
  
Thank you for reviewing. 


	5. Author's Note sorry guys

Hey everyone, I'm SO-O sorry that it has been so long since I have last posted. But I have good news! I have FINALLY gotten through my writer's block and I know where I am going to go with this story! YAY! ***does a stupid happy dance*** Anyways, it shouldn't be too terribly long 'til I post, it's just a matter of finding time to sit down and type it all out. Hopefully I will be hearing from all of you soon in your reviews. Again, sorry for the wait. 

Love from~

Heather 


	6. Who do you love?

Ch. 5 ~ A Lost Love~ "Who do you love?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, just the plot and the way Sirius came back a few chappies ago. If you wish to use that way, please contact me first.**

**To all my readers: I'm sorry that it's been so long. Hopefully, it won't take this long next time. And it should go quicker because I've already got the 6th chapter started. Again…sorry, and enjoy. This story is my baby and I love that you all love it.   ~~~ Thanks, Heather.**

Sirius leaned up against the door once it snapped shut. He sighed deeply and shook his head. 

"Sirius, old man, get a grip." He told himself, then he quietly walked away.

                                                ~*~

Hermione came down from her room the next morning to find the common room empty. 

"Good," she breathed.

Hermione snuggled down into the most comfortable armchair next to the fireplace to read her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History. She had just gotten to, in her opinion, the best part, where it tells why and how Hogwarts was founded, when Harry came bounding through the portrait hole with Ron trailing close behind.

"Hermione?!" Harry called out, "Hermione?!"

"Harry? Bloody hell, Harry? Would you tell me what's going on?" Ron cried, desperate to know what was happening.

Harry ignored him, "Hermione?!"

"What?!" she said, getting up from her chair, "What's all the fuss about?"

"Hermione. We need to talk," she looked at Harry in confusion, "Like, NOW."

"Ok-ay." she replied slowly.

They all stood there in silence. "What is it, Harry?" she asked impatiently. 

Harry looked at Ron…a grin came across Ron's face as "realization" kicked in. _'He's going to ask her out. About time.'_ "Oh, should I leave?" Ron asked stupidly.

Harry nodded and sarcastically said, "Yeah."

Ron, still grinning…though Hermione couldn't figure out why, obliged and happily stepped back through the portrait hole. As the door closed, Harry spun on Hermione.

"So….who is it that you _love_?"

_'Very forward, isn't he?'_ Hermione thought. "Excuse me?"

"You know, if you really loved him that much and that long, you could've told me. I'd be fine with it and I could've helped you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, shocked. She was confused, and that didn't happen often. But it seemed to be happening more and more lately. She could've _sworn_ that Harry would be _furious_ at her for loving Sirius. Hermione was lost in her thoughts when she vaguely remembered that Harry was still going on, or truthfully, that he was still there. 

"…so when Sirius told me that you loved someone, but were scared it would make me mad, I couldn't help but wonder who. Of course, Sirius had an answer…"

That peeked Hermione's attention, "What? H-he…had an answer?"

"Of course. He said that the only person that he could see you that troubled over was Ron."

"Ron?" she let out a breath of relief.

"Yes, but when he left, I was thinking. Why did Ron tell you who he loved and he didn't tell me? He hasn't 'loved' anyone since 3rd year when he thought he loved you."

Hermione blushed, " Oh, right."

"But you know? It's funny…" he continued.

"What is?" she asked cautiously.

"Here I was thinking that you loved Sirius the whole time, but it was Ron all along." He looked at her, searching for a reaction, which came seconds later.

All the color that had previously filled her cheeks drained and she turned a shade paler than Nearly-Headless Nick. "W-what would make y-you think that?" she stammered, desperate to know how he knew.

"Well, first of all, there was what you told us in Flitwick's classroom." He paused, and Hermione looked away, "Then there was the conversation with Sirius in his office." 

Hermione's head snapped up, "How'd you know about that?"

"Sirius was concerned about the real reason as to why you left so quickly and was looking for you. That's when he had ran into us and Ron and I told him happened in the common room. Then he told us about your visit."

If it were possible, Hermione went even more pale and she dropped her head into her hands and sat down. But Harry kept on….

"So when he came to me this morning, I knew I had to get to the bottom of it. So…I'm going to ask you my first question again. Who do you love?" Harry finished and watched her intently.

Hermione slowly raised her head and looked at him, her eyes full of confusion, frustration, and desperation. When she opened her mouth to answer, a strange thing happened, she couldn't. She knew the answer, it was screaming at her in her mind, but it was too soon. Too soon to admit to anyone else. She'd only just come to truly accept it herself.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Merlin."

                                                            ~*~

Ron walked into Sirius' office with a huge grin on his face. Sirius looked up and smiled.

"Ron. How are you?"

"I'm great."

Sirius laughed, "What are you so happy about?" 

It was Ron's turn to laugh, "I think Harry's going to ask Hermione out.  He said he had to talk to her and he told me to leave." 

Sirius' smile faded quickly, "What?"

"I think Harry's going to ask her out." Ron repeated. 

Sirius was confused, not only did _he_ love Hermione, but so did Harry…at least, according to Ron. And Hermione loved Ron…oh this was getting to be too much.

Sirius lowered his head into his hands.

"Oh, Merlin."

"What?"

"I need to find Harry."

                                                            ~*~

Harry was watching Hermione. She hadn't moved and she hadn't answered him. He cleared he throat and she looked up at him. She looked him right in the eye.

A small grin made its way across his face, and he nodded slightly, knowingly. With that, he turned and walked out of the common room.

Hermione sat there for a moment, thinking of everything that had happened. "Ron?" she exclaimed in confusion, she shuddered.

Moments after Harry had left and Hermione had returned to her reading, Ron came through the portrait hole with the same huge grin on his face.

"Hello, Hermione!"

"Hello, Ron." She said, trying hard not to laugh, "What are you smiling about?"

Ron's grin widened, "The same thing your smiling about."

"Oh, I _really_ doubt that, Ron." She said, still trying to stop giggling.

"Oh do you?"

Hermione nodded.

"So did you tell him yes?"

The smile faded from her lips, "Tell who yes?"

"Harry."

"No. Was he supposed to ask me something?"

"Well, I thought he was. That wimp."  

Hermione was really confused…again. This wasn't good. _'God, Hermione. Get a grip. That's twice in one hour.'_ She told herself.

"What was he supposed to ask me that he didn't?"

"I don't know if I should say."

"Ron, just tell me."

"Oh, okay. He was going to ask you out. Or at least, that's what I thought."

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. Ron. Harry. Sirius. It was all getting to be so much and she just snapped.

"Ron?! Did you ever _think_ that that may be your problem?! That maybe, if you'd stop _thinking_, you wouldn't be such a git?!   AARGH!!!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Then she turned and stormed out of the Gryffindor Tower, leaving a dumbfounded Ron standing in the center gaping at her.

                                                                        ~*~

"Harry." Sirius called down the hall. He'd been looking for his Godson ever since he left Ron standing in his office.

Harry turned around, "Sirius. I've been looking for you."

"Good. I've been looking for you too." 

"I need to talk to you about this whole…Hermione…thing." He said, searching for the right words.

"Good, shall we go in my office then?"

"Yeah." 

The two men turned and went to Sirius' office. When they arrived a few moments later, Harry quickly took a seat as Sirius shut the door and hurried around to his desk.

"Now, what was it you needed?" he asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"I talked to Hermione." 

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "And?"

"And…I found out that Ron isn't the person that she was talking about." Harry said, trying to hide his smile. 

Sirius let out a sigh of relief, Harry grinned and continued. "I didn't think that she did, but I needed to be sure."

Just then, Sirius remembered what Ron said earlier.

"Harry? Did she say yes?"

It was Harry's turn to be confused, "What?"

"Did Hermione say yes?" 

"You've lost me, Sirius. Say yes to what?"

"Didn't you ask her out?"

"What?! Ask her out? Bloody Hell, Sirius! What ever gave you _that_ idea?"

Sirius looked at Harry with bewilderment, "Well, Ron thought that you…"

Harry held up a hand to stop him, "Hang on…did you just say 'Ron thought'?" 

"Yes." 

Harry laughed, "Sirius, any sentence that starts with the words 'Ron thought', should _never_ be said."

Sirius grinned, "So…you _didn't_ ask her out?"

"No. Hermione and I are strictly friends."

Sirius' grin widened, "Great."

Harry laughed again.

"Well, we know that she doesn't 'love' you or Ron. So who could it be?" Sirius inquired.

"Sirius, for a professor, you can be pretty thick sometimes."

**THANKS TO**: 

**KatFay**: Thanks. Yes. I LOVE Slytherin!!!!!!!!!!! Namely, Draco Malfoy!!!! Yeah, Hello, who doesn't? Anyone who doesn't is crazy! Lol. Well, here's the update. I hope you liked it.

**Smileyface16222:** Thanks. See you later. 

**Draco-FutureBF**: Hey, thanks. I'm sorry that I've made you wait so long. Hopefully it won't take that long anymore, but I'm not making any guarantees. Thanks for sticking with me.

**ShadowWriter-55:** Thank you. I love them together too. But not as much as Draco/Hermione. It's still a great ship though!

**Rory3:** I totally agree. Thanks for reviewing.

**crazy-muse**: I love Sirius too. He's great. And I'll let you take the whole thing up with Hermione on who's he is. Lol.

**Hiril Narwain**: Thank you very much. And you are so welcome it was my pleasure.

**Jazzylady:** I'm glad you like my story that much! Lol! That's great. I'm sorry that it's been so long, but don't worry, I know what's going to happen next chappie.

**Snow White**: Shut up!!!! LOL! You are so-o mean, besides, I already knew about those. So nah, nah, nah-nah! LOL! Love ya, girl. Hey, let's go "clubbin'", ok! Lol. ;). Later, see you tomorrow.

**Piper of Locksley**: Thank you.


End file.
